


Of Blood And Broken Things

by despondentghost17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Can't decide, Childhood Trauma, Don't know if this will work, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, I have so many AU's, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Violence, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despondentghost17/pseuds/despondentghost17
Summary: I can never decide what setting to base my novel, but I enjoy writing all the variations in my head, so here I am. There are at least 5 different AU's, but this one has been nagging on me. And here we go.





	1. Chapter 1

Death was never an inevitability, nor was it something that was to be feared either, just something that was there, like a shadow. Always there, but uneventful, expected. Something you didn't think of until you faced it dead on, and then it was all you could focus on. 

I didn't fear death, there was so much more that was worse than death, so much more that I could fear or fight or avoid. And yet it still had such a strong hold in my mind, my impending death, the death of the ones I loved, the destruction of everything I ever knew. Was it really something that I shouldn't fear? It was hard not to fear something as final and imposing when stone walls were blasted apart, body parts littering the dirt, and the blood of my impregnated sister soaking through my boots. I didn't want to fear it , was trained not to fear it , but when there was nothing else left to fear, what else was I to do? 


	2. Red Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets see if I can do this. Multiple POV's? Fingers crossed. I'll probably end up going back and fixing the shit out of this, but for the sake of my writing and trying to stay creative I'm going to post it anyways. To anyone who reads my works I want to say thank you for giving it your time. All I want is to grow as a writer, and the only way I see possible is to share what I write with others, even if it's not what I spend most of my time writing.

The sky I saw was not the sky I knew. It was black and endless, clouds full of putrid smoke and swirling malice. And when those filthy clouds began to weep, their tears where red as blood, soaking the dirt beneath my feet with thick flowing rivers of gore and mud, sweeping away with it countless bodies that were no longer possessing a soul, no longer fighting a war that could never be won. The bodies crawled past me, eyes listless and empty and all together _dead._

My feet moved through the river of blood and flesh, searching for something I didn't know I was looking for yet couldn't stop, convinced that at the end of this foreign path I could find what I needed to find. What did I need? I needed them back.

I kept going, the cloying scent of decay burning my nose and convincing me with every step that I should turn back the way I came, that if I kept going I would walk fully into the afterlife. And through it all the red rain kept pouring down, flooding everything in sight, soaking me through and chilling my bones. I needed to find _it._

Whatever _it_ was was close, I could feel the tingling under my skin like when I was too close to a lightening strike, thrumming under my skin. I needed it, it needed me, guide me, please guide me.

There it was. Buckled over in the muck and red rain was a vaguely human shape, hunched in on itself like a wolf licking its wounds. Clutched in its hand was a bloody forearm, three prominent gashes carved in its skin like a warning. _Stay away_. I was never one for listening to warnings.

"Who are you?" My voice didn't sound like my own, warped and drawn out and wrong.

The form turned its head towards me, eyes glowing blue and feral in the darkness. Its mouth parted as if to speak, but no sound came out, and stayed there in the mud.

I asked again,"Who are you?"

Those glowing blue eyes fixed on me, unyielding and cold, before it whispered," Help me."    


End file.
